


Kamala Harris Drug Deal [Gone Sexual]

by mikepenisofficial



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, American Politics, Anal, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Consent Issues, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Politics, Race, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikepenisofficial/pseuds/mikepenisofficial
Summary: Kamala Harris is forced into sex after she is recognized as she buys weed from two black thugs. this is a joke stop taking it seriously lol
Relationships: Kamala Harris/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Kamala Harris Drug Deal [Gone Sexual]

Kamala Harris could never resist smoking a little weed once in a while. Yeah, she had consistently prosecuted people for marijuana possession, but she was a senator for god's sake.

Recently, Kamala had been super stressed out and decided she should treat herself. And so, after a phone call or two, she was set for a discrete meeting with a couple thugs in her area.

As Kamala approached the location, she received a text, telling her to go through the back alley into an unlocked side door, which is where the deal would take place. She follows the instructions, tension in the cold air as she turns the old doorknob on the door, revealing two men inside, engulfed in a dank haze.

Coming from a meeting, Kamala felt overdressed compared to the two big black men in her blazer. The two men wore sagging jeans and dirty sneakers, one with a white tank top, exposing his tattooed arms as he twisted his dreadlocks, and the other sporting a loose black hoodie, his face tats accentuated by his red durag. Shocked by the status of their customer, they quickly regained composure, or however much composure you could have when your belt was below your ass.

"Uh, you here fo' da weed?"

"Yes I am" responds Kamala, drawn to their appearance.

"Aight, uh, we finna go get it real quick." he says, looking at his partner.

The two men leave the room for a moment, and Kamala can hear a heated discussion taking place through the wall. Soon enough, the men return, her weed in a baggie, held by the man with a durag, who she learns is called Tyrone, and the other man Dwayne. But there was on odd tension as she walked to get her weed and pay for it.

Before Kamala can even realize it, Dwayne has moved up behind her, bringing her to the ground as he tears off her pants and her quaint white panties. She yells out in distress as Dwayne plunges his big black cock into her tight milf pussy, Tyrone moving to silence her slutty mouth with his own manhood. He forces her full lips around his long dick, fistbumping Dwayne as he pounds against Kamala's nice Jamaican ass. Soon enough, Kamala's eyes are watering, overcome with pleasure as she is spitroasted by two high thugs, quivering whenever Dwayne's length manages to scrape her cervix. After a while, Kamala is fully reduced to a submissive slut, gagging her ebony throat on Tyrones big cock without hesitation. Growing bored, the men decided to flip her over, her shaved juicy pussy front and center as Dwayne continues to fuck her faster, balls slapping on cunt as he pounds. Tyrone rips open Kamala's top, revealing her big brown titties and her small hard nipples as she lets out a yelp. Dropping his nutsack into Kamala's mouth, Tyrone gives her fat tits a hearty slap as she slobbers all over his giant balls. Before she knows it, Kamala feels herself orgasm as complete bliss washes over her, creaming white all over Dwayne's big black cock. They then decided it was time to switch, but Tyrone didn't just want to feel her pussy. Moving her over on her knees to a chair, Dwayne sits down as Tyrone aligns his cock from behind. Her big ass had drawn him to her tight little asshole, and as Kamala started to titfuck Dwayne with her big mature milkers, Tyrone pushes himself into her brown butthole. Letting out a scream, Kamala is forced to get used to his big dick as he continues roughly pounding into her rectum. Annoyed by a distracted Kamala, Dwayne suddenly pushes her glossed lips deep onto his cock, reaching deep into her throat. In no time, Kamala is happily being facefucked as if her mouth was a pussy, spit leaking and dripping down her chin as she obeys. 

Eventually, both men feel themselves getting closer to their climax, Dwayne pulling his cock out of her previously-tight asshole and Tyrone standing up as he lets Kamala recover from her rough facefuck. She poses on her knees, each hand wrapped around a big black cock as her big rack swings below. She begins to suck their dicks, switching in between as they groan. Soon enough, Dwayne pulls Kamala by her hair balls deep onto his cock, letting his white sticky cum land in her throat, which she graciously swallows. On the other hand, Tyrone decides to put his cum on her face, coating her mature smile as his dick pulses from his orgasm, his white seed contrasting with her brown skin. 

Content with their payment, Tyrone and Dwayne throw Kamala out, tossing her weed out with her, leaving her nude and scared on the cold streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the racist stereotypes and shit, but that's what the people want so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
